


All of You

by hose0kk



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Talking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Scott visits his boyfriend, Reyes for some cuddles and a warm nap. They exchanged family talks and some feelings that needed to be shared.Fluff and Hurt/Comfort.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mangoshota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoshota/gifts).



> just a little something i wrote for my dear friend mango!!!! ily b!!!!
> 
> i was in the mood for some mreyder fluff and i couldn't help but throw in some hurt/comfort in there as well!! pls enjoy my two favourite boys uwu <3

Scott sighed, punching the code to Reyes’ apartment with tired fingers. His armour smelled like sulfuric acid from Kadara’s lakes and sweat, he stinked. And he was also dirty, he could use a shower, maybe two. And probably some food and a well-deserved five hour nap.

Usually, he should be at the Tempest, resting, instead he found himself at his boyfriend's door.

It wasn't unusual that Scott always visited him, in fact, Reyes’ apartment became almost like a second home to him. He's come in here so many times, on different accounts that he could probably mark out the apartment with his eyes closed. At times, after a long day pathfinding, negotiating with the outposts leaders and putting up with most of the Nexus’ bullshit, the Pathfinder always seemed to crave the comfort of Reyes' arms instead of the perfectly comfortable bed in the quarters he has on the Tempest. Unless, Reyes visits _him_ on the Tempest instead, of course.

“Reyes?” Scott called out and received no response. Closing the door behind him softly, he moved towards the living room and lo and behold, he found Reyes Vidal himself was sleeping peacefully on the couch, still wearing his smuggler armour minus his boots and gloves. A datapad resting on his chest with his hand on top of it, the other was placed on his forehead.

A smile graced up on Scott's face, taking in the rare opportunity to see The Charlatan in such a pleasant state. Quietly, he decided to move to the bathroom to take a shower. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend up from the horrible stench of the sulfur parading around the apartment.

Scott placed his helmet on a nearby dresser and slowly took off every piece of his armour, one by one and piled it up into one place before taking off the black lycra suit underneath his armour. He sighed in relief as his sweaty skin and sore muscles hit the cold air, he shivered slightly at the feeling. He took in the condition of Reyes’ bedroom, there was a few abandoned clothes left on the ground and the bedsheets were jumbled on one side. Other than that, the bedroom was somewhat clean. He could tell that the older man was in a rush when he woke up and left the bed as it is, knowing Reyes, the man never got much sleep.

He recalls Reyes telling him that he sleeps regularly at almost three in the morning. If he was lucky he would get back at his apartment at one. Being the Charlatan, even ruling in his shadowy throne, he overworks himself constantly. The dark circles Scott sees under his eyes tells otherwise. Scott chides him for it, telling him to take care of himself more.

Realising that he was zoning out, he woke up from his stupor and quickly took a spare towel from the dresser, entering the shower. With the spray of lukewarm fresh water, Scott sighed in relief again at the water washing and clean all the dirt and grime from his adventures to the Kadaran caves. It felt like _heaven_.

After scrubbing and washing himself up, Scott exited the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist, feeling refreshed yet more exhausted than he was a while ago. His body fatigued and wishing the comfort of somewhere he can lay down, with pillows and nice warm blankets, preferably Reyes with him.

Scott stretched out his limbs, wincing at the audible _crack_ at his lower back before easing his body with a heavy exhale. He opened up Reyes’ closet and rummaged through it, settling with one of the man's T-shirts and sweatpants - quickly drying off his damp hair in the process. He glanced over to the few of Reyes’ clothes scattered on the floor and decided to pick them up, throwing it into the basket of dirty clothes to wash. He thought of maybe he could help around the house while Reyes was resting? The older man did deserved some rest once in a while.

The Pathfinder walked out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen, hoping to get something out of the fridge to eat. Glancing over to Reyes, he stopped in his tracks. He stood there for a moment, staring across the room of where the older man was resting on the couch.

He quietly walked towards the sleeping man, careful to not wake him up. Expertly moving the heels of his feet on the floor, he kneeled down next to Reyes, admiring the beautiful qualities of him.

Reyes looked so peaceful. His closed eyes hiding those mesmerising, sharp golden orbs, his lips slightly parted, no playful smirks to be found. He almost couldn't believe his eyes that he was witnessing the Charlatan in all his glory, where was the snarky, charming smuggler that he known? No, this was just Reyes Vidal himself, in the flesh, sleeping peacefully. He was truly a handsome man.

Scott reached to softly caress the man's cheek, stopping midway when Reyes suddenly stirred in his slumber, his eyebrows creasing and his arms stretching. Scott's blue wide eyes met with Reyes’ half-lidded golden ones.

“Scott.” Reyes smiled, his expression all soft and mushy to see the love of his life in front of him, a great way to wake up that's for sure. His voice deep, still thick with sleep, his eyes fluttering to blink away the sleepiness drowsing his head.

Scott's heart melted, wondering why the older man's breathtaking smile could be so contagious, he couldn't help but smile as well.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?”

Reyes shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “It's fine. I'm just glad to see you, _cariño_.”

The younger man reached to cup the man's face, brushing his thumb against his cheek. Reyes closed his eyes, leaning into the touch eagerly, placing his own hand on top of Scott's. When he opened his eyes again, Reyes stared into Scott's eyes, his gaze following down to his face.

“You're so beautiful.” Reyes whispered, moving his face to give Scott's palm a kiss.

Scott's face flushed, he couldn't keep a straight face after such a genuine compliment. Grinning, he climbed on top of his boyfriend, laying on top of his chest, craving for snuggles. The datapad left forgotten as it fell to the floor with a thud.

Reyes grunted as the younger man climbed on top of him, playfully laughing. “You're heavy.”

“That's a subtle way for calling me fat.” Scott scoffed but he grinned, itching further into Reyes’ neck to wrap his arms around him.

Reyes wrapped an arm around Scott’s frame, stroking his back affectionately. “I didn't say that.”

“Yes, you did.” Scott snickered.

“I did not.” Reyes looked down to his boyfriend with a pout, rolling his eyes playfully as he watch Scott continue to giggle. His pouty lips turned into a smile. “Even if you are, I'd still love you no matter what size you are, my love.”

“Smooth talker.” Scott's face flushed red again, hiding his incredibly _“I'm-embarrassed-but-I-love-it-when-you-compliment-me”_ face from the older man. Reyes laughed in response, kissing his damp hair.

They held each other, tightly but not so tightly. They appreciated each other's body warmth, embracing into the cuddle even more. They both were just so needy to be able to touch, to feel, to the point where their legs were tangled together. The prominent colours of their skin tones clashing at the same time it was beautifully matched for each other.

Reyes’ fingers on Scott’s back began to draw different shapes and lines onto his spine. It was making the Pathfinder sleepy, he was so relaxed just being in the arms of his loved one, his struggles and problems were wiped away from his mind completely by just one man. It was fascinating at the thought of how Reyes could immediately make Scott's worries and stress go away.

He didn't realize he was so tired until his eyelids started to drop but he fought away the sleepiness. His mind drifted to his recent adventures, finding a topic to talk about.

“I visited my mom the other day.” Scott started, his hand resting on Reyes’ chest, listening and feeling the strong heartbeat. He hesitated for moment as he waited for a response, wondering if Reyes was asleep until he felt a comforting hand brushing the back of his hair as a response from him to continue.

“Just decided to visit her while I was on the Nexus, see how she's doing. Much to my surprise, Sara was there too,” Scott frowned. “She didn't look so good.”

Reyes looked down to his boyfriend in concern, stroking a thumb on the younger man's shoulder. The silent action was comforting, almost like Reyes was asking ' _Are you okay?_ '. Scott only nods his head, rubbing his hand on the older man's chest.

“I'm alright. I… just miss her.” Scott said, like a breathy whisper. He couldn't deny the aching feeling in his chest when he remembered seeing the saddened look on his sister's face as he comforted her, the pod sitting idly with their beloved mother inside, sleeping without knowing what was happening around her, almost trapped.

“Scott,” Reyes immediately wrapped both of his arms around Scott, pressing a firm kiss on his head. “I promise, you will get her out. You will see her again. You _will_ cure her.”

Scott only nuzzled deeper into Reyes’ embrace, sighing deeply. At times, he almost lost hope of finding a cure for Ellen's disease. He asked numerous scientists, researchers for any luck only to come back empty handed. It hurt Scott, and it definitely hurt Sara. But he didn't want to give up so easily.

Silence ruled over them for a minute before Reyes opened his mouth again.

“Do you want me to ask Keema for any of Angaran research they might've found? It's not much but you'll need all the help you can get.” Reyes softly whispered, his lips murmured right on Scott's forehead.

Scott's eyes lit up for a moment, shifting his neck so he could crane his head to look up to the smuggler. He gave a sweet smile, nodding. “That.. would mean the whole galaxy to me, Reyes. Thank you.”

Well damn, if Reyes didn't just _melt_ right there. He watched as Scott climbed up a bit to quickly kiss him on the lips, lingering the sweet taste of each other's mouths before Scott placed his head back in the crook of the smuggler's neck.

Silence ruled over them again, this time more a pleasant atmosphere. Reyes’ hand found Scott's and they both intertwined their fingers together. It felt so good just to be in each other's arms.

“Do you think your mother would've liked me, _querido_?” Reyes suddenly asked, there was a small hint of hesitation - and maybe anxiousness - in his tone.

“Hm?”

“Your mother. Would she have approved of me?” Reyes said.

Scott thought about for a minute before smiling. “Yeah, she would. She would've definitely liked you,” Scott shrugged. “She married my dad after all.”

They both laughed, their bodies vibrating with laughter. Reyes then shaked his head, still smiling as he looked down to Scott. His free hand now placed on the man's waistline, pressing his fingers on the bare skin that his shirt rode up. The skin contact would usually ignited a lustful feeling in them both but the act was more heartfelt and innocent.

Their laughter and giggles dying down, Reyes asked again; “What about your father?”

Scott pursed his lips in thought, his brows furrowed in deep thought, humming.

“I'm not sure that he would've liked you that much,” Scott said. “Dad's always been pretty strict about dating when me and Sara were teens, you know how dads are usually. Sara once brought home her first boyfriend she met at the Citadel and dad was _not_ happy at all.” Scott snorted, the brief memory seemed so recent yet it was a lifetime ago.

“You could imagine if he ever met _you_.” Scott smirked, couldn't help hiding his giggles.

Reyes chuckled, listening to Scott's little story. He gave Scott an almost offending look, sharing a similar smirk on his face. “What, you're telling me that my charming _and_ handsome qualities won't work on the Ryders? Scott, I'm offended.”

Scott laughed. “It would work on mom. Not my dad though. It _definitely_ didn't work on Sara, if I remember correctly.”

“But it worked on you.” Reyes winked, his smirk turning into a smile seeing Scott's face turn red at the statement. The Pathfinder groaned, hiding his face into Reyes’ neck again, hiding the cheesy smile from him.

“Shut up, please.” Scott muffled his voice, Reyes could still see the embarrassment rising on his face to the tips of his ears. He chuckled, kissing the Pathfinder's adorable red ears.

After that, silence again. The two sat in the quiet living room, listening to nothing but their own breathing.

A thought popped up in Scott's mind, he swallowed - wondering if Reyes would take it the wrong way. He prayed silently to himself and hesitated for a moment.

“...What about your mom, Reyes?” Scott whispered, voice small and nervous. “Would she have liked me?”

He felt Reyes tensed up a bit, an immediate panic bubbles in Scott's heart, not wanting to be intrusive in the smuggler's life. He was ready to berate himself for asking such a personal question to his boyfriend as he tightened his grip on Reyes’ hand but then he felt him exhale a heavy sigh, relaxing under his touch.

Scott waited for a response.

After a while, Reyes sighed again, only this time, a more dreamier kind of sigh. “She would've _loved_ you.”

Scott blinked his eyes his confusion, finally looking up into his boyfriend's eyes with the tiniest of hope.

“Really?”

Reyes smiled, nodding. “She would've gush _everything_ about you, adored every part of you, wondering how her troublemaker of a son..” He paused to brush Scott's hair, chuckling mostly to himself. “..would ever find such a _beautiful man_ as a partner?”

Scott's heart elevated, as he looked into the smuggler's eyes with emotion. He swore his heart was going to jump out of his chest if Reyes kept holding the intense gaze they were sharing. He looked away, his cheeks getting warmer and warmer.

Scott cleared his throat. “You're… exaggerating.”

“Oh, _cariño_. I can assure you, I am not. My mother was a very hard woman to please but to think that her son was dating the Pathfinder himself? She would've been all over you.” Reyes grinned. “And you are, in fact - a beautiful man.”

Scott couldn't stop the stupid grin stretching across his face, he supported himself on his elbows. Climbing back on Reyes, resting his forehead against his. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” The smuggler gave a cheeky smirk to him.

“Stop complimenting me. It's embarrassing.” Scott pouted, brushing his nose on Reyes’.

Reyes raised a brow in amusement. He reached up to one of the younger man's red coloured ears and brushed his fingertips on them. “You seem to like it though.”

Scott groaned again, rolling his eyes, the red colour on his face deepening. The older man gave a full hearty laugh, watching as the unamused look on his boyfriend's face creased into a soft molten-honeyed look, he was already getting lost in the sea of Scott's baby blue eyes.

Their lips brushed, sending chills down their spines. They felt their breaths washing on the fine hairs around their lips, it was exhilarating. Their lips met, both of them melting into the slow but passionate kiss.

Reyes’ fingers ghosted onto the Pathfinder's jawline, brushing the rough stubble on his face while his other hand was draped around the man's body. He felt Scott's hands run through his disheveled hair, stroking and touching the short hairs of his undercut.

They pulled away, opening their eyes slowly to share a loving gaze before both of them smiled to each other.

“Would you like to see a picture of her?” Reyes asked.

“What?”

“A picture of my mother. Do you want to see it?” Reyes asked again, more comfortable this time.

Scott blinked before nodding hastily. “Yeah! I mean, sure, I-I would.. love to.”

Reyes smiled as they both sat up from the couch, he reached to his belt pouch that he carelessly threw on the coffee table hours ago and rummaged through his belongings. Scott on the other hand plopped on the couch next to Reyes, holding in his curiosity as he was getting a rare glance into Reyes’ past.

Once or twice. Reyes spoke fondly of his mother. But he never mentioned a father, Scott didn't know even if there _was_ a father. That was all speculation. He never had to guts to actually ask the older man about it, he feared that he would bring up any unwanted hurtful memories or flashbacks.

The smuggler pulled out a small picture, folded and almost crumpled, like it was kept inside the pouch and not taken out for a long time. He unfolded the picture, he stared at the picture for a moment before showing the picture to Scott.

Scott gaped, looking closer at the picture of Reyes and his mother.

It was Reyes with a military haircut, showing a charming smile to the camera, wearing a full on Alliance piloting uniform. Handsome as ever.

“That's you?” Scott asked. Reyes gave a nostalgic laugh, almost melancholic.

“Yes, it is.” He replied, wearing a weary smile, the strong hint of sadness in his tone.

Scott then shifted his gaze on the woman next to Reyes, only a few centimetres shorter than Reyes. Beautiful, sun-kissed skin, with golden matching eyes, dark hair pulled up into a bun with few strays of grey strands between them, wearing a blouse and fitted perfectly with a dark pencil skirt with a small smile on her face.

Scott was speechless.

But he gathered his words, finally remembering what he wanted to say. “She's… beautiful, Reyes.”

“She is, isn't she?” The smuggler hummed, agreeing. “I remember her words so clearly that day, _‘Go, mijo. Go be someone.’_ her words stuck with me ever since.”

Reyes’ lips stretched into a straight line, his body weakly falling back on the couch, heaving out a heavy sigh.

Scott senses it, he takes his eyes off the picture and looks at his boyfriend with worry, sidled up closer to him. He watches the older man's empty stare at the wall, his mind was running a million thoughts. “Do you miss her?”

Reyes didn't reply immediately, he processed the thought in his head. “Always. There was never a day that I don't think about her.”

The younger man reaches for Reyes’ hand, squeezing it gingerly.

“Sometimes, I wonder if I disappointed her. So many mistakes and regrets I've made, I don't even know where to start.” Reyes closed his eyes, squeezing Scott's hand back. “Before I met you, Scott. I was terrified that I was just… a _nobody_.”

Scott saw the vulnerability that he never seen before, Reyes’ side that he always kept hidden. And it was painful. _No, no, no._ He didn't want to see the pained expression on his face.

“Hey, now.” Scott shaked his head, putting the picture on the coffee table at the moment before cupping his lover's face in his hands, turning his head to place his forehead against his again. “Remember what I said? You _are_ someone to _me_ , Reyes.”

Scott then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “And from what I can see, your mom really cared for you, Reyes. You are _definitely_ someone to her as well. Just as you are to me. And If I have to drill that into that thick skull of yours every time, then so be it.”

Reyes snorted, the visible frown quirked up into a small smile.

_That's better._

Reyes opened his eyes, looking into Scott's eyes again leaning into the touch eagerly, he inhaled and exhaled in relief, all the tension disappeared from his shoulders.

“I don't deserve you, _mi amor_ ,” He laughed, shaking his head. “...I love you.”

“I love you too.” Scott pecked his lips, caressing his cheeks, settling back into his lover's arms again.

Reyes' past was such a hidden secret, locked and stashed away from ever talking about it. There were the few moments where the smuggler would talk about it. But from what Scott could gather, it was a painful, _painful_ experience for Reyes. Scott could see it in his eyes. He knew there were still mysteries that are yet to be solved and secrets to be told but he didn't pry.

As tempting as it was, he didn't want to push Reyes into telling him any further and hurting him in the process. He was patient, he would give Reyes all the time in the whole Heleus cluster for him to slowly open up.

And for now, Scott was grateful with that he has now.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> my social media accounts;  
> twt: https://twitter.com/h0seokkk?s=09  
> ig: hose0kkk (i make edits uwu pls follow me)


End file.
